Two dark daugthers
by Ms Bookworm95
Summary: Hermione and Ginny find out they are adopted. Who are their real parents.  suck at summaries. Please read. on hold.
1. Truth

**Truth**

Hermione Granger woke up from a strange dream. In the dream a women with blonde stared lovingly down at her, beside her stood a man with black hair, he had one arm around the women and in the other he held a little girl.

"Hermione!" Her mother yelled from downstairs, pulling her out off her thoughts.

"Coming, mom." Hermione yelled.

She quickly got dressed in a pair of white 'Shorty' shorts and a green vest top. When she was ready, she ran downstairs and joined her parents in the living room.

"Yes, mom." Hermione asked.

"We have something to tell you." Her mother said.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"Well, honey, you're seventeen, so you deserve to know." Her mother told her.

"Deserve to know what?" Hermione asked.

"Deserve to know that you're adopted." Her father said.

"What?" Hermione screeched.

Hermione didn't give her parents a chance to explain, she ran upstairs, into her bedroom, threw herself on her bed and sobbed her heart out.

XXXXXXXXXXX

(Meanwhile at the Burrow)

Ginny Weasly was on her way to talk to her mother when she heard her mom and dad talking in the kitchen. She was about to go and ask what was wrong, when they mentioned her name.

"Molly, we have to tell her." Her father said.

"Arthur, I can't, it'll break her heart." Her mother said.

Her mother was about to say something, but Ginny interrupted her.

"It did." Ginny said and then she ran to her room, locked her door and let the tears fall.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione didn't know how long she had been sobbing into her pillow. However long she had been crying for, she was glad her 'parents' hadn't come up. _I hate them _she thought; _I really, really hate them. I can't sta ... _She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her phone rining. She picked it up and looked at the caller I.D. When she saw it was Ginny, her best friend, she picked it up.

"Hello." Hermione answered.

"Hermione" Ginny sobbed.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, can I come over. I need to talk to you." Ginny sobbed.

"Ginny, you know this is you're home too. You can come over anytime you want too. And I need to talk to you too." Hermione said.

"Okay, I'll be there in 15 minutes." Ginny replied.

"I'll see you in 15." Hermione hung up, pulled her suitcase from under her bed. She packed all of her clothes, her shoe's, her make-up, jewellery, and her book's. Just then her bed room door opened and in walked her mother and Ginny.

"Thank you, Mrs Granger." Ginny said.

"You can go now, "mother'." Hermione said.

"Sweetheart, can we just talk about this." Mrs Granger asked.

Mrs Granger walked out of the room and shut the door.

"I'm adopted!" Hermione shouted, only to realise Ginny had shouted the same thing.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I over heard 'mom' and 'dad' talking, 'mom' didn't want to tell me." Ginny sobbed.

Hermione rushed forward and pulled Ginny into a hug.

"And then I went to my room, rang you then packed a bag." Ginny cried.

Hermione heard someone knock on the front door, her 'mother' open it, then she heard the last voice that she expected to hear professor Snape.

"Hello, Mrs Granger is Hermione here." Professor Snape asked.

"Yes she's upstairs with Ginny."

"Fantastic, means I only have to make one trip." Severus said.

"Professor Snape, why are you here?" Hermione asked.

"I'm here to take you two home" Severus replied.

"Who's our parent's?" Ginny asked.

"I can't tell you that." Severus answered.

"No, you can't. But we can." A voice said.

Severus stepped aside, behind him stood two people, a man and a woman. The women had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slender figure. She wore a white cocktail dress. The man had short black hair, green eyes, and he was very tall. He wore a black suit.

"I think introductions are in odder." The women said.

"Oh, yes, well I'm Tom and this is Kat. We are you're parents." Tom said.

"I didn't catch a last name." Hermione said.

"Riddle." Kat said.

"Voldermort." Ginny and Hermione whispered to each other.


	2. True Identity

**True Identity**

"So, let me get this straight, Ginny and I are sisters. Kat is our mother and you Tom Riddle, lord Voldermort, the wizard who everyone fears, is our farther?" Hermione asked.

"For starters, your names are just a cover, Hermione your real name is Maya Alexis Riddle and Ginny, you're real name is Clarissa Rose Riddle. You're sisters, we're your parents. And Severus is your Godfather." Tom said.

(I'm going to start to use, Maya and Clarissa instead of Hermione and Ginny.)

Maya and Clarissa looked at each other, and then shrugged.

"We don't care who you are, we love you. We are coming home. Everyone here lied to us. Expect you three." Maya and Clarissa rushed forward and flung their arms around their mother and father.

"I think we should take of the glamour charm." Severus said.

"Yes." Kat agreed.

"Right, Maya step forward." Tom said.

Maya stepped forward. Kat muttered a few words. Maya felt a sting in her chest for a few seconds. And then it was gone. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Is it that bad?" Maya asked.

"No, the complete opposite." Kat conjured a floor length body mirror and held it so Maya could look in it.

Maya gasped in awe. She had long black curly hair, bright green eyes, she was 5ft3.

"OMG! I look gorgeous." Maya said.

Kat pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Gorgeous." Kat said.

"My turn." Clarissa sang.

Clarissa stepped forward. Kat muttered a few words. Clarissa felt a sting in her chest for a few seconds. And then it was gone.

Maya held the mirror so Clarissa could look in it.

Clarissa had long straight blonde hair, bright blue eyes and she was 5ft.

"Oh, sweetie, you look so much like your mother." Tom said.

"Thank you, daddy." Clarissa hugged her father.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Tom wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's go home."


	3. Riddle Manor

**Riddle Manor**

Tom, Kat, Severus, Maya and Clarissa all joined hands. One second they were in the Grangers house, the next they were standing outside a great big black metal gate. Behind the gate was a gigantic house.

"Welcome to Riddle Manor." Tom said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**MPOV**

_This is our HOME, I can't believe it, and this has to be the biggest house I have ever seen._

"So, are we going in or are we going to stand outside." Father asked.

We all started walking towards the house. Clarissa walked beside mother and Severus. While I walked with father.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Yes, Maya."

"Have we got any brothers or sisters?" I asked.

"Yes, you do. You have a seven year old sister, Isabella. And a six month baby brother, Jace." Mother said.

"Ah, here comes Draco and Blaise." Severus said.

Draco and Blaise were running towards them, shouting their names. Draco ran straight to me, picked me up and swung me around and then pulled me into a tight embrace. Blaise had Clarissa in a tight embrace as well.

"Looks like the best friend's are back together." Father said.

"We're best friends?" I asked.

"Yes, we are." Draco answered.

And then I passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**CPOV**

After Maya passed out, everything was quite calm. Considering Maya had just passed out.

"She need's some rest. Take her to her room and put her to bed, Draco." Father said.

Draco picked her up and toke her to her room, Blaise and I following behind. Draco lay Maya on her bed, sat beside her, and held her hand. I went and sat on the love seat in the corner of the room with Blaise.

"She's going to be alright." Blaise whispered, grabbing my hand and rubbing circles into my palm.

"I hope so. What are Isabella and Jace like?" I asked.

"Jace, he is cutest baby you will ever meet. Isabella, we call he Izzy, is adorable. But not as adorable as you." Blaise answered, giving her hand a squeeze. Maya sat up, stretched, and shook her head.

"Maya are you okay?" I asked.

Before she could answer, a little girl skipped into the room. She looked exactly like Maya. Like a mini Maya. Same hair, same eyes, same facial fetchers. She could have been Maya's twin, born ten years later.

"Maya, Clary, you're here." She jumped onto Maya's bed and pulled us into a hug.

"Hey, Izzy." The boy's said.

"Don't call me that!" Isabella snapped. "I missed you." She whispered to us. And then she started to cry.

"Oh, Bella, don't cry, we're here now, we will not leave you again." I said while rubbing her back.

"Come on Izzy, cheer up, after all we wouldn't want Jace to see you crying, would we?" Maya asked.

We all turned around to see baby Jace sitting on the floor, watching us. I walked over and picked him up. I cradled him to my chest.

"I think I'm in love." As I said this, everyone laughed.


	4. A day out with Draco

**A day out with Draco.**

**MPOV**

6:30. Better get ready. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, I stripped off my pajamas, turned on the shower, waited for the water to warm, and then stepped under the spray. After I washed my hair and body, turned the water off, and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped myself in a towel, brushed my teeth, and scrunched my hair dry. After I was finished in the bathroom, I turned off the light, and walked into my room to get dressed. I decided to wear denim shorts with white vest top and gold sandals. When I was ready I walked downstairs to join the others for breakfast.

When I walked into the kitchen everyone said, "Good morning, Maya."

"Good morning." I replied, as I sat next to Draco.

"Daddy, can I go shopping to day?" I asked, while he handed me a plate with toast on it.

"Of course you can honey. Your mother and I are going to Diagon Alley to get your things for school. I want you to take someone with you." Father said.

"Yes, daddy. So, you guys want to come." I asked Clarrissa, Blaise and Draco.

"No thanks, Maya. Blaise and I are going to chill by the pool today." Clarissa said, as she began to pull Blaise upstairs so they could change.

I turned my puppy dog eyes on Draco.

"Okay. I'll go with you." Draco said.

"Yay!" I sang, as I pulled Draco into a big hug. "I'll go and get my bag and then we can go." With that said I raced upstairs.

When I came back downstairs, I met Draco at the door, when my dad called "Take a guard member with you. Just in case."

"Ok. Dimitri, we're going shopping."

"Where are we going, Maya?" Draco asked.

"The wizard mall."

"Come on, let's go." Draco replied.

So we set off. Draco and I walking side by side, holding hands, with Dimitri behind us.

When we got to the mall, I got tons of new stuff; 20 skirts, 25 robes, 30 vest tops, 30 pairs of shorts, 10 pairs of shoes and some new books. Draco also got some new stuff; 10 pairs of Jeans, 10 shirts, a pair of shoes and 10 robes.

"Dimitri, can you take these bags home? Tell father, Draco and I have gone to the park." I asked.

" Yes, princess Maya." Dimitri answered.

"Thank you." I shouted, as Draco and I ran to the park. When we got there, I ran straight to the swings. Draco ran over, stood behind me, and started to push the swing gently.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Maya?"

"W hat were we like, how close were we, before I disapeared?" I asked

"We were as close as two people could get. We were always together. If you were upset, I would sit and talk to you for hours. If you had a nightmare I would spend the night with you. And you would do the same for me."

"Thank you, Draco. Thank you for telling me."

Draco sat on the swing next to me for a while, we sat in slince, until my mobile rang.

"Hello."

"Maya, you and Draco need to come home, tea is ready." My mother told me.

"okay, mother." And with that I hung up.

"What did your mother wont?" Draco asked.

"We have to go home tea is ready." I grabbed his hand and we ran home.


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry I have not updated in a very, very long time. It's my last year at school so therefore I have loads of exams and revision to do, not to mention the writer's block I have. I promise to update as soon as I can.


End file.
